Forum:Zmiana nazwy strony głównej
*Cóż, mój pierwszy wpis na forum. Jakiś czas temu, a dokładniej to 10 maja 2010 roku, oldid=28028}} została nam zaproponowana zmiana nazwy strony głównej. Teraz tak przeszukuję sobie Wikię, znalazłem to i pomyślałem: niegłupi pomysł... Jak ktoś nie wierzy to niech sobie przeczyta krótkie uzasadnienie na tamtej stronie. Jeśli zobaczę tutaj jakieś głosy poparcia (szczególnie ze strony administracji), taka zmiana nastąpi. A tak szczegółowiej: zmiana strony głównej GTA Wiki z "Strona główna" na "Grand Theft Auto Wiki", z jednoczesnym pozostawieniem przekierowań z artykułów "Strona główna" i "Main Page" - po to, żeby nie było jakiegoś chaosu. Uwaga: technicznie rzecz ujmując, zmiana ta nie polega na samym przeniesieniu strony - trzeba jeszcze zmienić co najmniej jeden komunikat systemowy (admini wiedzą, o co chodzi, a jak nie, to trudno, sam zmienię ;P), więc proszę bez samowolnych przenosin. Tomta1 19:54, lip 18, 2010 (UTC) *No sam nie wiem. Wystarczy wpisać GTA Wiki w wyszukiwarce i voila ! Moim zdaniem to nijak się ma do zwiększenia popularności tej Wiki. Musielibyśmy stać się hamscy i wulgarni, żebyśmy byli na Topie, a to raczej nie potrzebne ;p... Chociaż można by było rzeczywiście zmienić nazwę ze Strona główna, na Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Jednak strona główna jest stroną, a nie całą Wiki na temat GTA, więc wynikało by stąd, że strona główna jest całą Wikią i nic poza nią nie ma o.O. Wiem, że za bardzo filozofuję, ale jakoś tak mi to nie pasuje :)) Gimme your all money! 20:08, lip 18, 2010 (UTC) *A ja myślę, że to mogłoby przyczynić się do podniesienia pozycji tej wiki. Na przykład w Google, dla wyszukiwanej frazy "GTA", GTA Wiki jest 27. wynikiem, sąsiaduje z GTAGaming.com, GTAIV.pl i GTAonline.pl. Jeśli chodzi o frazę "Grand Theft Auto", jest to wynik numer 25. Tak więc jestem za zmianą nazwy. Według mnie, wiki mogłoby pomóc także mała zmiana w MediaWiki:Pagetitle - wersja amerykańska posiada tam frazę "Grand Theft Wiki, the Grand Theft Auto wiki - GTA4, San Andreas, cheats, and more", która z pewnością poprawia wyniki. Czekam jednak na wypowiedź trzeciego administratora. Texel 06:16, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) *Jeśli chodzi o komunikaty systemowe do zmiany, to lista przedstawia się następująco (w nawiasie podano obecną wartość) **Pagetitle - to, co jest na pasku tytułu na każdej stronie, oprócz głównej. **Pagetitle-view-mainpage - to, co jest na pasku tytułu na stronie głównej. **Mainpage I/LUB Home - nazwa strony głównej. *Można podyskutować też o tym, co ma się znaleźć w tekście na pasku adresu. Zważmy na to, że mamy omówione wszystkie pojazdy oraz od groma misji, a także większość informacji o wszystkich grach z ery GTA III (można zobaczyć w szablonie ). tomta1 [✉] 13:38, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) *Jeśli chodzi o pozycjonowanie (bo to się tak fachowo nazywa) to zmiana nazwy strony głównej może trochę wnieść i poprawić miejsce w przeglądarce. Dodatkowo w pasku adresu proponuję dopisać jakieś słowa związane z GTA, tak jak np. na gtasite czy gtathegame. Mogą być to nazwy największych gier z serii, ale także "poradniki", "screeny", "opisy przejścia". Każda z większych stron tak robi (nie tylko o tematyce GTA). --Gudyś 13:53, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) *No niby ok, ale wypowiedziało się już trzech adminów i w sumie żaden z nich jednoznacznie nie napisał, czy chce zmian czy nie. Zatem odpowiem jako pierwszy: jestem za zmianą nazwy strony głównej na taką, jaka padła w pierwszym poście oraz za zmianą tekstu w pasku adresu; konkretny tekst zostanie uzgodniony tutaj na forum. tomta1 [✉] 14:51, lip 20, 2010 (UTC)